· No Mas Ilusiones ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Ya no había más ilusiones ni más esperanza, en ese momento Hermione Granger se dio cuenta de que Ron Weasley no era para ella. One-shot. HBP


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Jotaka Rowling.

* * *

**N**o **M**as **I**lusiones

* * *

_...Pero si el también pensaba que se había tomado aquella poción,no es justo siempre termino pagando todo..._ pensaba Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, no era que pensara que Ron no era capaz de parar los tiros, pero habían sido muchas coincidencias, los jugadores de Slytherin lesionados, Ron paro de forma espectacular todos los lanzamientos, eran muchas coincidencias lo sabia, pero ahora Ron se había molestado muchísimo con ella pues seguro pensaba que lo consideraba lo suficientemente capaz como para para los tiros por si solo, pero claro que no pensaba eso, Ron jugaba muy bien, se veía tan bien con su uniforme de quidditch y aunque no le gustara nada el quidditch iba a ver los partidos, pero no a ver el quidditch realmente sino a ver Ron y le alegraba tanto verlo feliz cada vez que paraba un lanzamiento, pero le rabiaba oír como los de Slytherin le hacían burlas y le cantaban esa estúpida canción, se sentía muy mal cada vez que veía a Ron decepcionado y abatido cuando no paraba los tiros pero no sabia como decirle pues a veces Ron malintrerpretaba lo que decía y se molestaba mucho.

Pero en todos estos días Ron había cambiado, no sabia que pasaba, de la noche a la mañana Ron la empezó a tratar con la punta del pie, empezaba a desesperarse y hartarse, no sabia que diablos había hecho o dicho para que Ron se pusiera en ese plan con ella y lo peor de todo era que Lavender le estaba coqueteando, estaba coqueteando con _su_ Ron y para el colmo el le estaba haciendo caso, le ponía de un humor de perros cada vez que la veía sonreirle estúpidamente a Ron y el un poco extrañado le sonreía también, no sabia que quería con Ron desde que había empezado el curso ella estaba coqueteandole, y no sabia que hacer para que Ron no cayera...

Aunque no estaba de ánimos para fiestas, decidió ir a la sala común, tal vez allí encontraría a Ron y podría disculparse, con suerte se conciliarían, ya no la trataría tan mal y volvieran a ser los amigos de siempre, en el pasillo del retrato se empezó a escuchar mucho escandalo la fiesta de celebración ya había comenzado, entro por el retrato vio como la sala común estaba abarrotada de los alumnos que celebraban bebiendose sus cervezas de mantequillas, aunque muchos la invitaban a servirse y todo eso, ella no estaba de ánimos para festejar, la había cajetado en serio con Ron y ahora tenia que reparar su error, no estaría bien hasta que aclararan las cosas.

El escandalo empezó a causarle dolor de cabeza y ponerla de malas, pero aun así busco entre la multitud de la gente, no lo veía por ningún lado, también empezó a buscar a Harry o Ginny para preguntarles si lo habían visto lo mas seguro era que estuvieran juntos, entonces llego hasta uno de los rincones de la sala común; lo que vio a continuación le fue como un cuchillazo a su corazón ; _su_ Ron... no podía creerlo se negaba a creerlo, debía ser un error, tal vez estaba viendo mal, ese no podía ser Ron, _su_ Ron jamas haría esto, jamas le haría esto. Aunque muy en el fondo quería irse de allí, estaba inmóvil, solo miraba allí de hito en hito rehusandose a creer lo que sus ojos veían, Ron y Lavender Brown, estaban en allí en aquel rincón, abrazándose pero no era cualquier abrazo, de amigos o algo parecido, era algo mas intimo, con tanta pasión, seguro Ron ya había caído, no tal vez solo es un abrazo de felicitación o algo así pensaba Hermione aunque en realidad no parecía eso, pero ella se negaba a creerlo.

Cuando por fin reacciono, se fue dando grandes zancadas y conteniendo el llanto para no llamar la atención de la gente, atravesó corriendo el retrato y fue cuando empezó a llorar, busco rápidamente un aula vacía, todas estaban cerradas hasta que encontró una abierta, se metió, cerro tras si y se sentó en el escritorio del profesor no supo muy bien porque lo hizo, pero saco su varita y dijo: _Avis_, canarios aparecieron de la nada en el escritorio, ella solo los miro, mientras lágrimas y mas lágrimas recorrían su rostro hasta perderse en la túnica, se concentro intentando sacar esos pensamientos de la cabeza, y pronto se sobresalto al oír que alguien abría la puerta, se seco las lágrimas rápidamente y miro hacia la puerta; era Harry.

— Hola, Harry -dijo intentando sonar lo mas normal posible, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito—. Solo estaba praticando.

— Si ya veo... son muy bonitos —dijo el.

— Ron se lo estaba pasando en grande en la fiesta —dijo ella sin saber la razón.

— Hum... ¿Ah si? —atino a decir Harry.

— No finjas que no lo has visto. No puede decirse que se estuviera escondiendo, ¿no? —dijo Hermione con dolor y rabia. Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse, esto era el colmo Ron lo estaba haciendo a propósito para lastimarla mas y mas, el había entrado con Lavender al aula los dos riéndose muy contentos, _tomados de la mano _pensó con amagura Hermione, no quería imaginar lo que se suponía que venían a hacer, a esta aula vacía, apartada de todos, pero no podía evitarlo y venían pensamientos que la lastimaban muchísimo.

— ¡Oh! —dijo Ron, parándose en seco.

— ¡Uy! —dijo la hipócrita de Lavender y salio del aula, dejándolos en un incomodo silencio, Hermione miraba a Ron con resentimiento y dolor, el muy coyon evito su mirada pero aun así no la aparto.

— ¡Hola, Harry! ¡No sabia donde te habías metido! —dijo tontamente, seguramente para dejar a un lado lo ocurrido hace unos minutos. _Controlate Hermione, no hagas nada estúpido,_ pensaba Hermione, resistiendose a lanzarle un hechizo para desquitarse, bajo del escritorio decidida a salir con dignidad de aula, no iba a verse débil en frente de el, controlo sus lágrimas para que no la delataran. Los canarios que había convocado la siguieron y describieron círculos alrededor de su cabeza, ella siguió caminando muy concentrada, haciendo todo lo posible para no mirar a Ron pues podría descontrolarse.

— No dejes a Lavender sola ahí fuera —dijo con rabia sin poder controlarse—. Seguro estará preocupada por ti.

Entonces decidió salir así sin mas, pero entonces vio esa expresión de alivio de Ron y la rabia aumento, no pudo contenerse mas, se paro justo en el umbral de la puerta y se volvió.

_—__ ¡Opuggno! _—exclamo apuntando a Ron con la varita, los canarios salieron disparados a hacia Ron que dio un grito y se cubrió la cara con las manos, pero aun así los canarios picotearon y arañaron cada trocito de piel a la vista, _Venganza _pensó Hermione con satisfacción, pero no duro mucho pues no le gustaba hacer sufrir así a Ron.

— ¡Hermione, por favor! —suplicó Ron, Hermione ignorando su suplica, le lanzo su peor mirada, llena de dolor, venganza y rabia, abrió la puerta y justo en ese momento sollozo y comienzo a llorar, se fue caminando rápidamente hacia el lado contrario del retrato.

No mas ilusiones, todas se habían esfumado de un tirón, las ilusiones que se habían formado desde hace algunos años, cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Ron ya no existían, en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente enamorada de su mejor amigo, Ron, pensó que lo de llegar a ser algo mas que amigos era algo imposible, los amigos no debían sentir mas que cariño entre ellos, no amor, pero después fue pensándolo mejor y tal vez al paso del tiempo Ron se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos y se enamoraría de ella, aunque lo veía imposible el jamas se fijaría en la sabelotodo insufrible, Ron se merecía a alguien mucho mejor que ella, definitivamente Lavender no era la mejor elección, en ese momento Hermione se pregunto: ¿que es lo que tiene ella y que yo no? ¿que vio en ella que no vio en mi?, intento ser la mejor chica para Ron, pero se dio cuenta que no lo logro, a pesar de tenerla cerca todo el tiempo, nunca llego a sentir nada por ella, y Lavender que apenas la conoce, le gusto, eso se le hacia injusto, todo ese esfuerzo por agradarle a Ron se había ido al demonio.

Se dio cuenta de que todo ese amor, anhelo, deseo por Ron debía quitarlos de lo mas profundo de ella, aunque se le hacia imposible, siempre imagino que habría una oportunidad para Ron y ella, pero fue demasiado ingenua, siempre pensó que Ron no se fijaría en nadie, que solo seria de ella (literalmente) y de nadie mas, pero había estado muy equivocada, Ron era un chico, tarde o temprano terminaria gustándole alguna chica del curso, y había elegido a Lavender. Ya no mas ilusiones, no mas esperanza, porque en aquel momento Hermione se dio cuenta que Ron Weasley, no era para ella.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

La trama está un poco repetida, pero intente hacerlo un poquito diferente, espero que me haya quedado mas o menos bien. Gracias por leer

**Leon**

_Alles Ist Gut Solange Du Wild Bist!_


End file.
